


Copper and Water

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2011 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Sibling Incest, Summer Pornathon 2011, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot bath on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2011, challenge 2 - Kink Grab Bag. This takes place at some unspecified time when Morgana still employs Gwen, Uther is still king, and Elyan is back in Camelot.

It's late enough that Gwen doesn't bother to hurry through the silent veil of falling snow and the dark and quiet of the town envelopes her footsteps. A single candle flickers from a window here and there, but most townsfolk are abed. She closes her eyes briefly, contemplating whether to light a fire when she gets home or just crawl between her cold sheets.

The castle is frigid, the stone corridors impossible to heat in winter, and the chill seems to sink into her very bones. She shivers, huddling into her shawl. As much as she tries to be cheerful in the face of winter and Uther's icy rule, she cannot help but feel that they are all starting to crack.

Her hand is trembling so hard the key misses the lock. Finally the door opens and she blinks in the rush of warm air. Every candle she owns is lit, flickering and making uncanny shapes of ordinary objects.

"Elyan?" she calls, toeing off her boots.

Her brother usually knocks off at dusk and goes to the tavern. And then, Gwen thinks with a twinge, back to his rented room, like as not with a girl. But he's here tonight and that, as much as the sound of clanking metal and hissing steam from the forge, lightens her heart.

The thump of footsteps on the stairs and Elyan emerges, bare-chested, grinning and carrying two buckets. 

"Gwen! How about a bath?" He goes to the nook behind the screen where the copper tub is and begins pouring water into it. Bemused, she follows him.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?"

He laughs and picks up the second bucket. "Hardly. I just thought it might be a nice change after sitting all day with the Lady Morgana."

Morgana is never content simply to sit around, but she doesn't contradict him. She watches: the water sparkling and splashing down into the tub, its beaten red surface glowing warmly, steam rising up in curlicues, the sweat beaded on Elyan's back. She leans her head against his shoulder, too tired for words.

"Go ahead and get in," he says, gently shrugging her off.

Gwen undresses slowly, putting her clothes over a chair, and steps into the water. It feels wonderful, almost too hot, heavenly. When she sits down, knees almost up to her chin, her skin itches and she rubs her hands hard against her thighs until it fades. She closes her eyes and breathes in the steam.

"Quite the picture you make," Elyan says and Gwen starts.

"We're a bit too old to be bathing together, Elyan," Gwen tells him. "Not to mention, the tub's too small."

Elyan shakes his head. "This is just for you, Gwen."

"Well, it was just what I needed." She sighs happily. "Thank you."

"No problem." Gwen folds her arms over her chest. She shouldn't feel awkward, it's not as if they haven't seen each other naked, lots of times, since they were little. But Elyan's really grown up since he went away and, well, there's something in the air between them now, something that makes her breath come a little shorter.

"Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Elyan asks and Gwen swallows back her nervous laugh.

"Um, sure."

"Don't worry," Elyan teases, "I won't peek."

He kneels behind her and scoops water in a cup, and Gwen tips her head back. She doesn't feel it at first, her hair is that thick, but then the water sluices over her scalp and she relaxes and lets Elyan move her head carefully. There's a pause and her wet hair begins to feel cold on her shoulders and then his strong hands are working through her hair, the honey-sweet smell of the soap filling her nose. Gwen can't help but moan.

Gwen shifts in the bath, then pushes up so she can refold her legs underneath her. She sighs as Elyan's fingertips make swirling designs on her neck.

"Would you mind rubbing my shoulders?" She asks. They feel like blocks of stone, compressed by the weight of two worlds.

Elyan's hands move to knead and massage, pressing between her shoulder blades.

"Ohhh," Gwen moans. "You win all the prizes."

Her brother snorts and then she feels his lips press chastely against the top of her shoulder. It takes her back to when they were kids together, how he would show her interesting bugs and lift her up to watch the knights ride out and sometimes, when he was being sweet, kiss her on the cheek.

She sucks in a breath when Elyan smoothes his hands down her chest and cups her breasts, but says nothing. This too feels good. His thumbs move lazily, circling the aerolas of her nipples and her breath comes faster.

"Elyan," She says, and then can't think of what she should say next.

"Hmm?"

One hand dances lower, against her and underwater, and Gwen lets go, leans back against the tub and the solid warmth of her brother and turns just enough so she can watch his face, his brow creased in concentration as his fingers explore her. She gasps when he finds it, circles his fingers there and she keens softly and buries her face against him.

"They don't appreciate you enough up there at the castle," Elyan says, and Gwen squeaks and laughs breathlessly.

"I'm sure you're right."

After, Gwen is quiescent, almost nodding off as Elyan rinses her hair and wraps her in a towel. He tucks her in and kisses her cheek and Gwen dreams off, warm and safe.


End file.
